Bionic Problems
by labratsfanfictions
Summary: What happens when two new bionics join the Lab Rats? A story full of adventures and romance. It is continuation of "No Going Back" later on the story.
1. Chapter 1

BIONIC PROBLEMS CHAPTER 1

Chase's POV:

It was just a regular Saturday afternoon. I was sitting in the lab doing my math homework while Adam and Leo were playing cyber pong and Bree was watching her TV shows. 

Just when I was about to finish the last math question, Mr. Davenport ran into the room with a girl that looked like my age and a boy that looked like Bree's age. Mr. Davenport said, "Hey team, meet Felicity and Edward. Felicity and Edward, meet Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. You guys will be going on missions together. Even school!" This meant one thing. Felicity and Edward were bionic.

I could not resist looking at Felicity. I was staring at her beautiful perfection and suddenly she turned around and saw me stare at her. My face turned bright red. I was so embarrassed. I then asked, "How did you guys get bionics?"

"He never told you? So my father used to work at Davenport industries and he helped Dr. Douglas with bionics. My father told Mr. Davenport about what Douglas was going to do with the chips. He was then thrown into a volcano because he made you three and another three which are my brother Edwin, Daniella, and me." replied Felicity.

"What bionics do you have?" asked Bree.

"Well so far, Felicity is the smartest woman on earth. She can use molecular kinesis, teleportation, super speed, voice manipulation, and erase other people's memory. I can use super speed, super strength, teleportation, stopping time, and use molecular kinesis as well." replied Edward.

"Are you guys androids?" asked a tensed up Leo.

"Of course not. We are superhuman just like Adam, Bree, and Chase." said Felicity who looked really bored.

"Enough of the chit-chat. I need to talk to Felicity privately so GET OUT!" yelled Mr. Davenport. Felicity went up to Mr. Davenport. As I walked out, the last thing I heard was glitches.


	2. Chapter 2

BIONIC PROBLEMS CHAPTER 2

Felicity's POV:

Adam, Bree, Chase, Edward, and Leo left the lab. Chase looked a bit suspicious. Mr. Davenport then asked, "How are the minor glitches?"

I told them they were fine. He turned around to make sure that no one was looking and asked, "How is the major glitch?"

"Let's just say it's gotten worse. Why do I have this ability? I never wanted to be the one with the bionic glitch that can turn me evil and have some ability that will destruct human kind!" I shouted.

"Look, I can help you remove it but it may take a while but meanwhile you need to control it and stay away from Douglas." He replied.

"Oh and about Douglas. Umm...I was almost captured by Douglas. Which is why my father sent me and my brother here for protection." I informed him.

"Yes I know. I need you and Chase to stay away from him. You two are the two most powerful people since both your bionics are very powerful," replied Mr. Davenport.

"That's actually not true. Marcus also has strong bionics. Marcus is a genetically engineered human just like the 5 of us. It was just that Douglas was making duplicates of him." I said nervously.

Well let's just say Mr. Davenport didn't react so well to what I said. "I'm gonna call all the others in," said Mr. Davenport. The next thing I knew was that all the others came in.

"Team, I need you guys to watch out for Felicity and Chase. Their lives could destroy our lives. If both of them fall into the wrong hands, they could destroy everyone," informed Mr. Davenport.

As they were talking and coming up with plans, I noticed that someone had hacked onto the screen. It was Marcus. In the background, there were more Marcus'. I was shocked. I used to love Marcus because of his good deeds but now, he's a monster. He was the one who nearly used me to destroy the world. I moved closer to the screen.

Marcus then whispered, "I know you miss me Felicity. Come join me and my father."

"Never!" I replied. "I may have loved you but you can't use or fool me again."

He then whispered, "He will come to get you soon and when we do, nobody will stop us. I'll make you watch the destruction of the Davenports. So for now, goodbye Felicity."

The screen went blank. I had a tears in my eyes and I could feel it fall down my cheek and land on my palm. I couldn't stop thinking of the good times I had with him. I couldn't believe he wanted to do this. I never thought he would have done this. I have to forget the past or it will affect my future.

Chase then walked up to me and gave me a hug. He whispered, "I saw the whole thing. It's okay."

I begged, "Please don't tell the others. I need to tell them when the time is right."

"Yeah sure. Come on Felicity, let's register you and your brother into Mission Creek High." He replied with a smile.

"You're gonna experience a lot of…things," said an excited Bree.

I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best.


End file.
